Letters to Juliet: With a Hetalia Twist
by HetaFruitsOuranHp321
Summary: Peter Kirkland is excited to get out of London to Verona for a month. But when he finds a group of women on his first day in Verona who call themselves 'Juliet', he joins them unhesitant. But when he finds a letter that's from a 'Feliciana finding her Ludwig', he may just find the greatest adventure he'll ever have. Story uses Fem!talia and human names. This is only an idea I had.
1. Chapter 1

Peter Kirkland couldn't be even more excited. His brother, Arthur Kirkland, was taking him to Italy! And it wasn't just going to be a normal trip. They were going to be out of England. Peter sometimes found his home country very boring. All it ever did was rain. The only thing that was worth spending nearly the whole day out in the rain was either to go see a concert for the Beatles or something. That was it.

"PETER! ARE YOU READY YET? WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW OR WE'LL MISS OUR FLIGHT!" Arthur called up to his twenty-two year old younger brother. Peter quickly grabbed his journal, lucky pen and put them in his overnight bag. Then, he grabbed his two over stuffed suit cases and overnight bag and ran down the stairs meeting his 30-year-old brother. With his brother was his French wife, Francine, who was also coming along to the trip.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Arthur told Francine and Peter. Grabbing their bags, everyone headed out the door to the car. Opening the trunk, Arthur took everyone's bags. "Here Francine. Get in the car. I can take care of the bags." He lovingly told his wife being a gentlemen. Francine shook her head while her blond hair blew in the gentle breeze and her violet blue eyes filled with concern.

"Are you sure, Arthur? I can help." Francine asked her husband. But Arthur just chuckled and kissed his wife passionately.

"Don't worry. I can do it!" Arthur told her when he was almost done filling the trunk. Peter just sneered at the couple and got in the car. Some trip this was going to be a _long_ trip.

* * *

**Ten hours later...**

"Finally! We're here in Verona, Italy! God, it's so beautiful." Peter sighed. They were riding in a rented car that they got when they arrived and got out of the airport. Verona was so sunny and gorgeous. The streets were filled with many of the Italian locals who were either shopping or simply taking strolls. The colorful clay stone buildings were either covered by grapevines or just by potted plants and flowers. Peter grabbed his journal and pen and wrote a passage.

'_June 18, 1965_

_We have just arrived in Verona, Italy. It was the most beautiful place in the entire world! I can't believe how gorgeous it is. When my brother, Arthur, told me that we were going, I didn't know that this is what it would be like. Of course, I still don't get why that Francine had to join us. She's just so annoying sometimes. But then again, he loves her so I can't complain. Anyway, I can't wait to try things here. From the pasta to the wine! Hopefully Francine being with us won't interfere with my experiences here in Verona. But I know a magical secret about Verona. Verona is where Romeo first met Juliet. So maybe, I might not only have a magical time here, but also have a romantic time here!'_

Peter put down his pen and closed his journal to put them away into the overnight bag. The reason he did so was because they had just stopped at the hotel that they were going to stay at. Getting out of the car, they grabbed their bags and went into the hotel. Once Arthur rented a hotel room for him and Francine and a separate one for Peter, they all settled into the rooms they were given and unpacked. Peter decided that maybe he could write some more after he had fully unpacked his bag in the living-room spaced room. But then, he heard a knock on his hotel door and groaned. He knew by the knock who it was. Opening the door, he found Arthur and Francine standing there.

"Can't I just stay here all day and write in my journal please, Arthur?" but his brother shook his head.

"You can take your journal with you, but we're not here so you can write the whole month that were here. We're hear to have a good time and enjoy ourselves. I promise you can write later, but right now, look around and sightsee so you can have something to write about. Okay?" Arthur told Peter. Peter just nodded and grabbed his pen and journal and went with Arthur and Francine.

* * *

As it turns out, Arthur was right. There really was a lot to write about in his journal when Peter went sightseeing. First, he got to taste the best and sweetest grape wine in the world. Then, he got to taste the greatest pasta and pizza in the universe. And best of all, the day was so clear and he got to see a lot of the buildings and ruins of ancient Italy. It was truly magnificent! Plus, he actually had fun with Francine, which was pretty rare for Peter. And the best part, it was only noon.

"Hey, Arthur, do you mind if I go and leave you and Francine for the rest of the day? I'd like to take a better look around Verona, if you don't mind." Peter asked his brother. Arthur looked at Peter as he waited for Francine to return back from buying two bottles of wine.

"Hm? Oh, sure Peter! Go ahead. This is your experience, too. So enjoy while you can!" Arthur told Peter, who was already up and walking away. "Just remember to return to the hotel!" Arthur waved to Peter, who waved back.

"I won't!" And Peter headed off. It was even more wonderful than he imagined! He saw much more of Verona's greatest sights. But what had caught his eyes the most was the little balcony that women who were either crying or just talking while also crying were writing. Going in, a little self- conscience that he was the only boy here, Peter checked out what was going on. Many women speaking different languages and accents seemed to be writing letters. On the letters, he saw either "To Juliet" or "Dear Juliet".

"Juliet? Like from 'Romeo and Juliet'?" Peter asked himself quietly. Then it dawned on him. The balcony, the crying women, the letters, 'Juliet'... "It's as if... they're writing letters to Juliet about their love lives or heartaches." Peter sat down on an empty bench. The day flew by faster than he knew it as he wrote down about the Juliet letters and balcony. As soon as the last woman left, it had to be about 5:30 by now. The streets were emptying as the golden sun set far off into the distance.

Peter was just about to get up when he saw a woman with long waist long brown hair wearing a simple apron and green dress with a basket come. As he watched her, he took note that she didn't see him and started collecting the letters and put them all in her woven basket. Peter didn't know what to do! Why was she taking all those women's letters?! Didn't she know better? As soon as the woman finished collecting all the letters, she put the last one in her basket, she turned around and walked away. Peter, who had always been the curious type, silently grabbed his pen and journal and started to follow the woman.

Whatever she was doing with those letters, he was going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter didn't know where this woman was going. But he wanted to know. Following her through the streets, he made sure to keep an eye on her so that he wouldn't lose her. She finally turned into a restaurant/hotel building and went inside. Silently, but carefully, Peter watched the woman sit down at a table with three different women in it. Sighing, he watched them from a distance.

"Elizabeta, you're here!" A woman who seemed like the kindest of the group exclaimed. When she saw the letters, her eyes widened with excitement. "Holy moly! That's bigger than yesterday's letter pile!" The other two immediately grabbed handfuls of letters when Elizabeta put the basket down.

"You try carrying them next time, Yekaterina(**Author's note: **This is Ukraine's human name. Here's the website I found it on: /users/terryschoccyorange/blog/posts/6536)." Elizabeta laughed. Yekaterina giggled and grabbed her share of the pile of letters.

"Hey, we can chat but this is a lot! Get to reading and writing girls!" A grumpy young woman with the same hair as Yekaterina snapped at the two laughing women. Elizabeta calmed down and sat down to open a letter to read it.

"Oh Natalia! You never let us have too much fun! It's always work with you. Try to have fun for a change!" The woman with short blond hair and green eyes told Natalia.

"Bella's right! Try to smile and have fun for a change for once, Natalia!" Yekaterina agreed with Bella. The three women who were arguing with Natalia chuckled. Peter then decided to make his move to have the women know he was standing right there.

"E-excuse me? Ladies?" The women then turned around confused. As each of them looked at them with confusion in their eyes, Peter held onto his journal tighter. Walking slowly towards them, he explained himself. "Uh, well... I was just curious as to know why she took the letters from Juliet's wall. So I just... um..." Peter didn't know how to explain himself without sounding like a stalker. But the lady who was Elizabeta just smiled as she looked at the journal in his hands. The women saw the journal and smiled also.

"So you just followed me to know what I was doing and found me with my friends?" Elizabeta smiled. Peter, shocked, just nodded. Elizabeta just chuckled. "Well, since you were probably there the whole time, I guess we don't need to tell our names. I'm obviously Elizabeta. And my over there friends are Bella, Natalia and Yekaterina." As Elizabeta said each of their names, they all raised their hands when their names were called, just to give Peter the idea of who they were.

"Now that you know us, what's your name?" Bella asked kindly.

"Peter. Peter Kirkland." Peter introduced himself. Yekaterina giggled.

"He's very gentlemanly. Well Peter, we're the "Letters To Juliet Secretary". Or, for short, L.T.J.S. We help women from all over the world with their 'man problems'. They send a letter, we reply." Yekaterina explained to Peter as if she read his mind. Peter was suddenly very interested.

"You reply to _every single letter_?! All over the _world_?" Peter asked. They all nodded. "You must've had to take a lot of language classes then." They all then laughed, except for Natalia who only smiled.

"Yep, pretty much." Elizabeta said. She then got a thinking look on her face. "You seem very interested in writing, young man. How long are you going to be in Italy?" She asked suddenly gesturing to his journal. Peter then was taken aback.

"Oh, well um... Yes, I'm _very _interested in writing. And I'm here with my brother, Arthur, and his wife, Francine, for a month. Why do you ask?" Elizabeta smiled to the other women. They then smiled back and Peter could tell they were all thinking the same thing. Then, in unison, they all stood up and joined together in a straight line.

"How would you like to join us during your stay in Italy as our very first 'Romeo' writer?" Elizabeta asked as they all grinned at him. Peter was shocked. _Him_? With _them_? Writing _letters_?

"O-Of course I would! It would be my honor!" Peter exclaimed excitedly. Bella then giggled and told him something he didn't think about.

"But, of course, since this is 'Letters To Juliet Secretary', you'd still have to keep up the tradition by signing it as "From Juliet", "Sincerely (yours), Juliet" or "Love, Juliet"." Peter stopped hopping from excitement. All the girls giggled from the realization on his face. But he smiled.

"I don't mind being a Romeo in disguise. Just as long as I get to join you guys." Peter told them. They all laughed and sat down, offering him a seat to the table. Peter reluctantly sat down, opened the first letter, and began to read. This was going to be the best thing he ever did.

* * *

Once Peter returned back to the hotel later that night, he messaged his cramped hand from all the writing. But he smiled anyway. It was worth it. He couldn't wait to tell Arthur and Francine all about his late-afternoon with the women. Going into his hotel room, he saw Francine and Arthur standing there with worried and angry looks on their faces. Shutting the door, he could hear Arthur speed-walking towards him.

"Where the _bloody_ Hell were you today, Peter?! We were worried sick!" Arthur questioned Peter. Peter just shrugged as he put his journal and pen down on the nightstand table and sat down on his bed.

"Writing. And I had a great time." Peter summarized leaving out the big details. Francine gave him a look of questioning.

"Where were you when you were writing past eight-thirty, Peter?! I'm sorry. It's just that even _I _was worried, Peter!" Francine fretted over Peter with her heavy French accent. That's when Peter told his brother and Francine all about him being the new 'Romeo in disguise' at the 'Letters To Juliet Secretary'. As he did so, the expressions on Arthur's and Francine's faces softened with understanding and interest.

"So yeah. That's where I was all this time, you two. So can I continue with it?" Peter asked grinning. Arthur grinned as he answered.

"Of course you can! Writing _is_ what you do best. But I need to meet these women, too. That way, I know you're in good hands." Arthur told his younger brother. Peter smiled widely.

"Thanks Arthur! And don't worry, they want to meet you and Francine, too! I told them all about you two." Peter told both Francine and Arthur. Arthur smiled and ruffled his younger brother's hair.

"That's good to know. Now then, let's go down and eat some dinner. I'm _starving _for some of that pasta I'm smelling." They all then went to the restaurant downstairs in the hotel to go have some dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're kidding! All over the _world_?! That's incredible! Absolutely _amazing_!" Arthur exclaimed with disbelief as Elizabeta nodded with a smile. It was lunchtime and everyone was together for the first time so they could meet each other. Peter ate his salad contentedly as Francine and Arthur talked with Elizabeta eating their own salads.

"And you reply to every one of those letters, Ms. Elizabeta?" Francine asked after she swallowed her bite of her salad. Elizabeta giggled.

"Of course. In the 'Letters To Juliet Secretary', no letter is to be left without a reply. Because true love is never a mistake." Elizabeta answered Francine. Bella, Natalia, Yekaterina and Peter just smiled and continued to read and write.

"Of course, sometimes it's a huge pain in the ass, but we come through eventually." Natalia said not looking up from her letter.

"And just like Elizabeta said, 'Because true love is never a mistake'. So we make sure that these women get notified of that." Bella told Arthur and Francine as they finished with their lunch.

"She's right. I wouldn't have married my American husband, Alfred, if I hadn't believed in true love. And if I didn't, we also wouldn't have had our little boy and girl." Yekaterina smiled.

"That's right. I wouldn't have met my boyfriend, Mathias, if it weren't for true love." Bella sighed with dilated eyes.

"And if I didn't believe it either, I wouldn't have met my fiancé, Gilbert." Elizabeta said as she showed Peter her diamond ring. Natalia scoffed, but Bella snapped at her.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a true love that you have met yet. But you _do_ have that crush on your brother, Ivan!" Natalia immediately blushed at the statement Bella said. Everyone then laughed. After the laughter subsided, Arthur and Francine got up.

"Well, now that we know we can trust them, Peter you can continue with the program. Just make sure you do as much sightseeing as possible because, well, you'll always need the fresh air. We'll see you when you come back to the hotel, okay?" Arthur told Peter. Peter just nodded.

"Alright, bye Peter!" Francine called to Peter as she walked out with her husband.

"Bye!" Peter waved back to Francine. He made a silent victory in his head. They had let him do his passion for once with no problem!

* * *

"Wow, a lot of women today, huh Elizabeta?" Peter asked Elizabeta as they walked to a mailbox to mail the letters. As the two of them started mailing the letters, Elizabeta answered him.

"I agree. But it's fun to help women with their problems. It's what I've always wanted to do. I've wanted to help people my whole life. And I guess, this is the greatest way to do so." Elizabeta answered Peter as they put the last few letters in the mailbox. After this task was finished, they went back to the hotel restaurant and hung out with the girls for a little while. They gossiped, watched a movie and even played a board game. Peter enjoyed every last second of it and was no longer self-conscience that he was the only boy of the group.

Finally, at around six o'clock, Bella took the basket and started to head out the door. Turning around, she faced Peter.

"Hey Peter. It's my turn to go collect the letters. You want to come along with me?" She asked smiling. Excited, Peter nodded and followed her to Juliet's balcony. On the way there, they talked more about their lives and about London and Verona. When they arrived at the balcony, Bella started to collect the letters and Peter helped her.

As the letters piled and piled in the basket, Peter continued to collect the letters quickly. But when he got to one wedged into the crack of two of the stones, he tugged and tugged until the envelope came out. Along with the envelope, the bottom stone came clear out. Panicking, Peter picked up the stone and went to put it back. But as he did so, he noticed a peculiar folded up yellowing envelope. Before putting the stone back in the hole, Peter took out the envelope. Putting the stone back, Peter unfolded the envelope and read on the front in very small and neat handwriting:  
"_Feliciana Vargas  
556 Calliway street,  
Venice, Italy"_

As Peter observed the old envelope, Bella came over to him and reached for the letter. Peter gave it to her so she could look at it. Bella looked at it for a second, then gave it back to Peter. Quickly putting away all the letters in Bella's basket, they hurried over to the hotel restaurant. Peter held the old letter tightly in his hands. He and Bella were thinking the same thing. The faster they got to the hotel restaurant, the sooner they could find out more about the letter and this 'Feliciana Vargas'.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, please note that in order to make this story more climaxing and all, Gilbert will ****_not_**** be Ludwig's brother in this. But you'll know more about Ludwig sooner, 'kay? Well, that's all I wanted you to know. Remember, review, favorite and enjoy. Ciao~!**


	4. Chapter 4

"And you just found it? In the wall?!" Elizabeta asked shocked to Peter when he finished telling the tale about the letter he found in the wall of the balcony. Peter nodded as he flipped over the creased envelope. The address indicating a 'Feliciana Vargas' living on '556 Calliway Street, Venice, Italy' was still puzzling to Peter. Whoever she was, she must've been waiting a _long_ time for an answer. Finally, after a few moments staring at the letter, Natalia yelled at him.

"Well, go ahead! Open it and read what it says!" Natalia told him. Peter jumped at the volume of Natalia's voice and nodded fast. With trembling hands, Peter opened and handled the letter as if it was some artifact. Inside the envelope were two yellowing pieces of paper. Clearing his throat, Peter started to read the letter out loud.

"_June 10, 1955_

_Dear Juliet,_

_I have made many mistakes in my life. But this one is probably the biggest mistake of them all. You see, around ten years ago, I met and later fell in love with a soldier during World War Two. But he wasn't any other soldier. The big no-no part about it was that I'm Italian. And he was German. His name was Ludwig Beilschmidt. Yes Juliet, I had fallen in love with an enemy soldier to my people. But I didn't care. I was only 18 when I met him. I later realized I loved him just shortly after I turned 19 later in 1944._

_Only two weeks after I turned 19 was when I realized it. A week hadn't even passed later when he admitted that he was in love with me. I was so happy and overjoyed when he told me_."

"Awwe!" Elizabeta cooed, interrupting Peter. Peter grinned and continued reading the first page.

"_And soon, Christmas had passed and it was May 26th of 1945. Ludwig's country of Germany had just surrendered when my grandfather and my older brother, Lovino, who knew I loved Ludwig, decided it was time to move so that I could go to collage. But I knew the real reason why. Yes, they were going to get me into the collage, but it was also to get me as far away from Ludwig as possible. But they were too late. I was already headed to Ludwig and I's favorite spot out in a field near a cherry tree the day I was to move. When I saw him right there, I was excited because I wanted to tell him my super exciting news that would be both of ours soon._

_I had learned that soon, I was to have both mine and Ludwig's baby. When I told him, he proposed to me right on the spot after encasing me into a hug. I said yes almost immediately. We knew right then that we were going to get married the exact next day. Ludwig then kissed me full on the lips with excitement for our wedding day on the morrow. But it was to never come."_

Peter stopped reading the first page and turned to the next one. Whoever Feliciana was, their story was pretty serious. He then read the next page.

"_As if on cue, we finally broke our kiss and we heard and saw a sight that both of us didn't want to see. We saw my grandfather's truck with our stuff in the back. When my grandfather finally spotted us, he stopped his truck and both he and my brother got out to get me away from Ludwig so that we could move. Neither him or I wanted to budge from each other. But they somehow separated us and pushed me into the truck. We finally drove away._

_I screamed Ludwig's name as the truck moved away and I heard him scream mine. When I looked out the back window, I saw him trying to catch up to my grandfather's truck. But I could feel that my grandfather was purposely making the truck go faster so that Ludwig wouldn't be able to reach us. When we rounded a corner on a hill, the last thing I saw of Ludwig was him giving up on the running and kneel on the road. That was the very last image I have of my Ludwig._

_So here I am in Verona, ten years after the war, with our ten year old little girl, writing you this letter Juliet. I haven't seen Ludwig in these ten years and I feel so terrible for not having my own daughter meet her own father. The worst part is that I still love him and don't know what to do. So please, Juliet, please! I don't know what to do anymore. So could you tell me what to do, because I'm starting to give up on finding Ludwig, no matter how hard I try._

_Sincerely yours,  
Feliciana Carla Vargas"_

Peter finished the letter and folded it up to put it back in the envelope. The women were silent for a long time before Yekaterina broke the silence.

"Wow... twenty years... This woman has actually been waiting for _twenty years_ for an answer... I could never imagine." The other women and Peter agreed by nodding their heads. For long moments, nobody talked. Then, Peter got an idea.

"An answer. No matter what, a letter always gets an answer! I need to write back to Feliciana! Who knows? Maybe she still lives in Venice at this address. Elizabeta smiled at Peter before handing him a piece of paper.

"Then you better get to writing, because twenty years is a long time to get an answer." Peter smiled and took the piece of paper. Without a moment to lose, Peter started scribbling down his answer to Feliciana.

* * *

"So that's why I'm late again tonight, Arthur. It was so important that I wrote back." Peter told Arthur as both Arthur and Francine read the letter over and over again.

"Sacrebleu... I can't imagine. 19 and having to be away from your true love? What a young age. And to make it worse, a _baby_." Francine said to herself sitting on the end of the bed holding the letter. Arthur took the first page and read it again.

"No kidding. Well, I guess it _was_ important to answer. After all, you and the group do have that vow of answering every letter." Arthur took the second page from Francine and handed back the pages to Peter. "Twenty years for an answer. Tough luck. Well, at least you mailed that answer to her." Peter nodded his head when he grabbed back the pages.

He couldn't believe that he was only about 1 or 2 when all of this happened. And worst, he was only about 11 or 12 when the letter was written. That was a long time to finally write for some advice from a Shakespeare character.

When he had finished his dinner and got ready for bed, Peter got under the sheets of his warm bed and prayed. '_Please receive my letter soon. Please!'_ he thought before finally giving in to his sleepy eyes and fell fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been at least five days since Peter sent Feliciana her respond. He prayed everyday that the letter had gotten to her in Venice. Most of all, Peter was hoping that she was still living at 556 Calliway street, Venice, Italy. Otherwise, somebody else would have the letter in their possession. And that would be bad. Going through all the letters with the 'Letters To Juliet Secretary', Natalia suddenly chuckled and held up a letter.

"Hey girls, and Peter, listen to this one. It says '_Dear Juliet, nothing could be worse than a man in this world'._" Peter and the women laughed.

"Well, they haven't met Peter. He's sweet as can be." Elizabeta pinched Peter's cheek and Peter blushed in embarrassment.

"_Elizabeta_!" Peter chuckled as he softly pushed Elizabeta's hand to the side. She sat back into her seat and chuckled.

"Well, it's true!" Yekaterina nodded.

"I agree!" Bella piped up. Natalia just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean this to be a 'Praise the great Peter!' letter. I just thought it was a funny thing to tell you guys." Natalia sighed. They all had been laughing so hard, they didn't notice a small shy voice in the room.

"Mi scusi(excuse me)? Um, may I ask all of you something?" Peter and the women turned their heads after hearing the young voiced Italian accent to see a young girl, about nineteen or twenty, standing there at the hotel restaurant's doorframe. She had a small feminine figure with a-cup sized breasts that hardly showed in her white sundress. Her sun-golden hair was shoulder length and she had big amber brown eyes. On the left side of her head was a little blond hair-curl that looked like it never came down. Peter noted that she was downright beautiful and gorgeous. Her face had perfection written all over it. Heart pounding, Peter answered her.

"Uh... sure. Go ahead. Ask us anything, young lady." The young girl blushed a cute shade of pink and red combined that filled her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Clearing her throat, she asked her question.

"Are you all... the 'Letters to Juliet Secretary'?" The young girl asked. All of them nodded their heads. Elizabeta got up and went around the table to stand next to Peter.

"Plus one Romeo. Why do you ask dear? Did you happen to write a letter to us?" The young girl's focus turned to Peter. For a moment, Peter and the young girl's eyes interlocked. Her amber-brown eyes seemed to look right through his ocean blue eyes. Then, taking her eyes off of him, she smiled and turned her head out the door and called out to someone.

"MAMA! VIENI QUI(Come here)! I FOUND IT!" She stood there smiling for a moment. Then they all heard another woman's voice, obviously much older than the young girl's, coming from outside.

"Cosa(What)? Sei sicuro(Are you sure), Arabella?" Then, a woman came up and looked through the doorframe.

She was only about an inch to an inch-and-a half taller than the young girl, who Peter assumed was Arabella. The older woman looked as though she was in her late-thirties or early-forties. Her short brown hair, that went halfway down her neck, had a few locks and streaks of gray in it. Her matching amber-brown eyes were the same as Arabella's own. The corners of her mouth and eyes were slightly crinkled from many smiles in her lifetime. She too had the same figuring as Arabella's own small body with the a-cups that hardly shown through her light blue t-shirt, which was completed with a long flowing white skirt that went to her ankles.

"Si(yes), mama. I even asked them. They're the 'Letters To Juliet Secretary'. Of course," Arabella winked at Peter, making him blush deeply, "Completed with one Romeo- in-disguise." As the older woman came into the hotel restaurant slowly, she asked them a question with her Italian accent mixed in.

"Is my daughter telling the truth? Are you really the 'Letters To Juliet Secretary'?" When all of them nodded her head, the woman smiled and took out a letter. "Then, may I ask who wrote me this reply? I'm Feliciana Vargas." All the women looked at Peter, who stood up in shock. He was finally meeting Feliciana.


	6. Chapter 6

"I-I did, ma'am." Peter answered nervously. Feliciana light-heartedly laughed.

"So, it was the Romeo-in-disguise. My daughter, Arabella, and I apologize for interrupting your session. But I am truly thankful to finally meeting my responder." Feliciana went up to Peter and shook his hand. "Grazie(thank you), young man. I had been waiting for a long time." She took her hand away from a dazed Peter. Peter smiled then asked Feliciana a question.

"So, you came back here to try again on finding Ludwig?" Feliciana smiled a great big smile and nodded.

"Yes. I have. What's your name, dear? It's so rude of me to not ask you this first." Peter chuckled and answered her.

"My name Peter. Peter Adam Kirkland. I'm from London." This time, it was Feliciana's turn to laugh.

"Si(yes), I could tell by your accent. And this is my daughter, Arabella Rosemarie Vargas." Arabella did a little wave to Peter and the women.

"Ciao(Hello in Italian. It is also goodbye in Italian)." She said shyly. Peter responded with a small hello and was almost shocked when the women answered. He had been so caught up in this that he forgot they were there.

"First time that somebody actually responded this way to us here in the 'L.T.J. Secretary'. We're actually honored." Yekaterina told Feliciana.

"Here, we'll put these aside. Come, both you and your daughter. You can sit down and join us if you'd like." Bella put all the letters, both opened and not, into the basket and put it on another table. Natalia took two seats from another random table and made room for the two guests. Both Arabella and Feliciana took the seats politely and sat down. Scooting closer to the table, Arabella and Feliciana thanked Peter and the women.

"Grazie." They both said in unison. There, everyone was enjoying a nice conversation.

* * *

"So, do you have any memories of Ludwig you can share with us, Feliciana? Perhaps maybe, when you first met him?" Peter asked as he sipped his red wine. They had all been given a glass of red wine by Gilbert, who was Elizabeta's fiancé and who owned the restaurant and hotel. They had all thanked him as he left and turned to Feliciana. Feliciana thought for a moment as her daughter got excited.

"That's one of my favorite stories of you and father, mama! Can you please tell it to them? Please?" Feliciana laughed at her daughter's excitement and sighed.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell about the time when I first met Arabella's father. Now let's see... It was late summer... August 19th, 1944. I was going to town to shop for my grandfather's café. So, as I was walking..." The memory flashed before Feliciana's eyes as she retold the tale of how she had met Ludwig.

* * *

_"I'll be back, nonno!" Eighteen-year-old Feliciana called out to her grandfather. Feliciana's grandfather answered her. _

_"Remember, tomatoes, pasta and some coffee beans if you can." _

_"I will! And Fratello(brother), I might bring you back something. Is there something you have in mind?" Her twenty-year-old brother, Lovino, just scoffed and rolled his eyes. Feliciana laughed._

_"My own basket of tomatoes." He answered as he listened to the radio playing songs. Going out the door, Feliciana held her woven basket as she felt the soft wind make her blue and white dress seem to wave like wheat in the wind. Chuckling, she picked a white flower on her way to the market and put it in her long passed the shoulder hair. She brushed her hair behind her right ear. Continuing on her way, she saw the book store. If Feliciana had enough time, she would walk in and possibly buy another book._

_After she successfully bought all of the things Feliciana was required to buy, even the coffee beans that were rare these days with the war and her brother's tomatoes, Feliciana headed to the book store. There, the book store owner greeted her and Feliciana bought the cheapest, yet most interesting looking book there and left. Reading her book, Feliciana went out. The book was indeed pretty good. Little did she know what was looking her way dangerously as she sat on the bench for a little bit._

_"Hey fellas, look over on that bench. Sind Sie sehen, was ich sehe('Do you see what I see' in German)?" A German troop pointed Feliciana's way. He was obviously off duty and drunk since they had just come out of a bar and his voice was slurring. Two of his fellow friends who had also been drinking and were drunk had nodded and cat-called. _

_"She's good looking. Who cares if she's Italian. By tonight or less, she'll be under me yelling my name." The second friend talked dirtily. The third protested._

_"No way, douche! Sie gehört mir(She's mine)!" The one who first spoke then went between the two and smirked._

_"Hey boys. Hold it off. Since I was the first to see her, I think it's fair if I get her. So, beobachten und zu lernen(watch and learn)." The troop prepped himself and stumbled slightly to Feliciana. Hearing footsteps, Feliciana looked up from her book and immediately got up from fear. These days in Italy, if a German soldier came up to you it meant bad news. Standing, Feliciana started to quickly apologize when he was in front of her._

_"Mi dispiace per qualsiasi cosa ho fatto di sbagliato, signore(I'm sorry for everything I've done wrong, sir)! Whatever I've done, I'll make up for it!" But the soldier was soon accompanied by two fellow troops. They all sneered at each other in amusement at Feliciana's fear and she was soon confused. What had she done in order to be in trouble by German troops? The one who went up to her answered in a way that Feliciana could smell his intoxicated breath and slurring that she knew he and his friends were drunk. He grabbed her shoulders with his rough hands and grinned evilly as he spoke to her._

_"You're not in trouble, Fräulein (Young Lady). But you should be since it's quite unfair for a good looking woman like you to be walking around town without a man like me. Why don't we make it official?" Feliciana felt his right hand leave her shoulder to slowly make its way down her back, sending chills and goosebumps all over her body, and it stopped on her rear. He squeezed it, making Feliciana feel violated and uncomfortable. Wiggling to get out of his hold, Feliciana started screaming._

_"AIUTARE(Help)! AIUTARE, PLEASE! LASCIAMI ANDARE(Let me go)!" But the German troop and his buddies just laughed at her attempt to get out of the rough hold of the German troop as he held on tighter, making Feliciana come closer to him._

_"Feisty one, isn't she?" They all laughed as she could tell they were all drunk. His cold ice blue eyes stared right through her as she felt hot tears flowing down her cheeks from the pain of how tight he held onto her._

_'Nonno, fratello, forgive me for all the times I had disobeyed you two and disappointed you.' She thought as she felt the German troop put his hand under her shirt to violate her personal space. But when he was only half-way up her flat stomach, a yelling rough voice stopped him from going any further up. She could tell that it was angry and coming towards their way since it sounded near._

_"Was zur Hölle glaubst du, du tust(What the Hell do you think you're doing)!? Schritt weg von ihrem right now(Step away from her)!" The one who held Feliciana immediately put her down and stepped away from her. Feliciana kneeled on the ground from fear. _

_"L-Ludwig! We were just..." The one troop who held her started to say something, but the Ludwig person interrupted him with a thick German accent._

_"What?! Scaring her?! Traumatizing her to death?! And, if what I think is happening, about to do the unspeakable and unacceptable thing I think you were going to do?! What, have you lost your mind, Nigel? You wouldn't do that to our women! So why do it to Italian women? Especially this one. The commander lets us go for a day off and you go off and do stuff like this?! You're lucky I'm not going to report you so that you lose your position in the army. But I would do it in a heartbeat if you weren't my friend. Same goes for you two!" Feliciana looked up to at the German troop who's name was apparently Ludwig. He had blond hair that looked golden in the sun and clearly gentle sky-blue eyes. For a strange reason, Feliciana wished he wasn't angry so that a smile replaced the scowl on his handsome features._

_"Now if you three don't want me to change my mind, I'd suggest for you to leave!" When none of them moved for a second, Ludwig yelled so that they ran almost immediately. "Now!" After the three troops left and were out of sight, Ludwig sighed and nodded. Looking down on a shaken up Feliciana, he crouched down and spoke softly to her in almost a whisper as he helped her pick up the fallen groceries so that he could get her back up to her feet._

_"Are you okay, ma'am? You're a little shaken and pale. Did they hurt you at all? Because that will make me definitely change my mind and report them if they did." His concern touched Feliciana's heart a little bit as he kindly took her gently by the hand and helped her up._

_"N-no. They didn't do anything to me except for what you saw. They were just drunk fools who wanted... you know from me." Ludwig turned his head to glare in the direction his now so called 'buddies' ran and nodded._

_"Yeah... Fools. They've never done any of those things when sober, but I'll give it to them when they are for sure. Going around, almost doing women forcefully is wrong. Especially if you're drunk." Feliciana silently agreed with him as she stared into his eyes. Right now, if the clouds were covering the sun and turned everything gray, she would only have to look into his eyes in order to get a blue sky and sunshine. They were warm and welcoming unlike most blue eyes that she'd ever rarely seen. Blushing, she thanked him._

_"G-Grazie(Th-Thank you), er... Ludwig, is it?" She asked, even though she obviously knew. Feliciana just did it so that she could hear his comforting and warm bass-monotone voice._

_"Ja(yes or yeah). It's Ludwig. And you're welcome, Miss..." Feliciana answered him right away._

_"Feliciana. Feliciana Vargas." Feliciana slightly blushed as she saw Ludwig stare into her own amber-brown eyes. He too blushed a little as he saw her noticing his stare._

_"Oh uh... sorry. Mine's Ludwig Beilshmidt. And you're welcome, miss Vargas." He answered her again. Silently chuckling, Feliciana told him something that made his blush worse._

_"You already told me your first name. But it was nice knowing your last name. Well, I better get going. My nonno and Fratello will be worried. Ciao(goodbye or hello) Ludwig. And again, thank you." She hurried home taking her groceries with her. When she looked over her shoulder, Feliciana saw that Ludwig had been watching her walk home, but immediately shook his head and turned around to look away. Smiling, Feliciana prayed a thank you to God for giving the world a man as wonderful as Ludwig._

_When she finally arrived home, her fratello and grandfather ran up to her in worry. After explaining, and lying, that she'd been late coming home because she couldn't choose a book quickly, her grandfather just chuckled and made a remark about her love of books. Lovino just grunted about how books were a waste of time, but quickly stopped when she handed him his basket of tomatoes. Feliciana handed her grandfather the other basket of tomatoes, the pasta and the rare coffee beans. Then, she went up to room. But it wasn't to read. It was to think. For some strange reason, she couldn't get the sight of those beautiful sky-blue eyes out of her head._

* * *

"And so, that's how I met Ludwig." Feliciana finished. Arabella sighed as she finished listening to her favorite tale of how her father had saved her mother.

"It's like... Fate made him your knight in shining armor." Elizabeta hiccupped slightly as she finished her wine. But she was sober enough to keep her senses.

"Yeah. That's a really cute story. I like the part where he comforted you after those troops almost... Yeah." Yekaterina sighed. Bella looked off in the distances thinking.

"You know, I think God sent him down on purpose because he knew what would happen." Bella said dreamily. Feliciana smiled.

"God does many things for different reasons. Some are good, some are bad. But in all truth, he does them in a way that makes it in his vision." Feliciana explained. Peter thought for a while. Feliciana was right. If it weren't for him being born, there wouldn't be any way that the letter would've been found. And that would be pretty much bad for Feliciana. Looking at his watch, Peter noted the time was 7:30.

"Hey, Feliciana. Would you like to meet my brother and his wife? They're picking me up this time since apparently, I can't keep up with the time anymore." Everyone laughed and Feliciana gave him a warm smile.

"Of course I would, Peter. You know, you're a lot like Ludwig. He used to lose track of the time when his writing talent kicked in." Feliciana's eyes beamed at Peter with the memories of her true love. Peter smiled kindly back. Feliciana then turned to Elizabeta to ask a question. "Is it alright if my daughter and I stayed in your fiancé's hotel for the night? We've been traveling for the past few days and we really need to catch up on some rest." Elizabeta smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can. I'll let Gilbert know right away." After that, they heard a car pull up in front of the hotel. The engine turned off and two doors shut. Peter could tell it was Arthur and Francine and found this the perfect chance for the two to meet Feliciana.


	7. Chapter 7

"Arthur! Francine! This is Feliciana. And her daughter, Arabella." Peter hopped to his brother and his wife. With surprised looks, Arthur and Francine looked up to see where Peter was pointing. Arthur and Francine looked taken aback at the sight of Feliciana. Going up to her, Arthur took Feliciana's hand and pecked it.

"It's a pleasure meeting you miss Vargas. I'm Arthur Kirkland." Arthur greeted Feliciana. Feliciana smiled. Francine looked a little jealous at Feliciana, but she still shook her hand.

"Enchanted, miss. I'm Arthur's wife, Francine." Francine said as though it was forced. But Feliciana didn't seem to notice and accepted the greeting. Arthur and Francine greeted Arabella the same way as they did with Feliciana. As soon as the three of them finished, Feliciana finally spoke to Arthur and Francine.

"It's so nice to meet Peter's family. I've heard so much about you two. He's a good kid." Feliciana told Arthur and Francine. Arthur chuckled as he put his hand on Feliciana's shoulder in a way that made it as though they were old friends. Francine just sneered and rolled her eyes. Peter could tell that Francine all of a sudden didn't like Feliciana, despite what she said about the letter.

"Well, it's hard to get him away from a pen and paper. Even when he was little, he couldn't stay away from it!" Arthur laughed. Feliciana glanced at Peter as Arthur told her the last bit and chuckled along with Arthur. As the two continued to chat with each other, Peter distanced himself to the women and Arabella.

"I see that your brother is getting along with Mama as if they were amici(friends in Italian)." Arabella whispered to Peter. Peter nodded.

"Yeah. He needs that since Francine kind of prevents him to have friends like your mother." Peter whispered back. He suddenly noticed that Feliciana and Arabella had the same hair-curl, but different colors. "What are the curls for, Arabella?" Peter asked. At this, Arabella blushed deeply all of a sudden.

"Uh... It's Mama and I's... uh... our zone." Arabella said quietly. Peter blushed himself and felt humiliated and embarrassed. Elizabeta and Yekaterina giggled at Peter's embarrassment. Bella spoke up chuckling.

"Don't worry, Peter. We all have those moments." Peter agreed with Bella on that one. Natalia did one of her famous scoffs.

"Oh, forget about it. We get it. Embarrassing moments, we feel sorry for ourselves, yadda, yadda, yadda!" Natalia rolled her eyes. After about fifteen minutes, Arthur concluded that it was time to leave.

"Alright, well, it was nice to finally meet you Ms. Vargas. I hope you'll find Ludwig soon. C'mon Peter. Cheerio!" Arthur called to everyone. Francine pouted as she followed her husband with Peter. Peter called out a goodbye. For a moment, he thought he saw Arabella staring at him. But she quickly looked away. Shrugging, Peter continued out the door.

* * *

"You want me to what?!" Peter asked the next morning at Feliciana when he just arrived at the 'L.T.J Secretary'.

"It's just like I said. I want you to come along with me and Arabella to find Ludwig. You see, I had already given up on finding him. But that's when your letter came. It gave me hope and the urge to look once more. So please Peter? Since you're the reason I'm looking again, will you please help? Without that letter, my hope would've died." Feliciana pleaded. Looking back and forth to Feliciana and Arabella, Peter soon came to the conclusion.

"Okay. I'll help." Arabella and Feliciana immediately jumped with joy. But Peter interrupted them. "On two conditions. I get to bring my journal and pen, and I have to get Arthur's permission."

"Yes! To both! Whatever it takes to get you to come, Peter." Arabella answered before her over excited mother could answer. Peter blushed at Arabella's sweet smile and nodded.

"Uh... Okay. I'll just... go call Arthur. Mind if I use the phone in the back, Elizabeta?" Peter asked as he backed up slowly to the employees only area. Elizabeta looked up and nodded.

"Sure. Just don't make a mess in there. Gilbert hates to have to clean that area over and over again." Elizabeta warned Peter. Peter gave a thumbs up to indicate that he understood. Dialing the hotel room phone number, Peter prayed that Arthur would let him go. Finally, the other line picked up and Arthur's voice filled Peter's ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Arthur."

"Peter? Why are you calling? Is something going on? Let me talk to Elizabeta." Peter then shook his head and talked to Arthur more.

"No, no. Nothing horrible. Actually, something quite exciting will happen. You see... Feliciana and Arabella want me to help them find Ludwig." Arthur went silent in the other line. So Peter took that as an advantage and continued. "And, they want me to come because Feliciana said that my letter gave her hope. So, please Arthur? May I please go? I'll come get my suitcase and check out of the hotel so you won't have to pay for my room. Then, I'll be able to see more of Verona and get an opportunity to write about it more." For a moment, Arthur still didn't say anything making Peter worried. But then, Arthur finally answered.

"Alright, alright. You can go. But remember, you only have the rest of the month left. Got it?" Arthur reminded Peter. Smiling, Peter thanked his brother.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Somehow, I'll pay you back Arthur! Bye!" Peter hung up after Arthur bid him farewell. Almost skipping, Peter went up to Arabella and Feliciana with a huge smile.

"I'm coming!" Peter said excitedly. The relieved sighs and smiles from Arabella and Feliciana were enough to tell Peter how happy they were.

* * *

**Author's note: So, you may be wondering more about why there's an Arabella Rosemarie Vargas on here. Well, I made her up out of fandom before I ever wrote this story. You see, in my mind, she's Sicily(the biggest Italian island. And yes, she's meant to be a girl). But, here's also another stopper. I was thinking of who Sicily could be. And it turns out, I made her Germany and Italy's daughter. But, there's one problem: How is that possible? They're both men. But here's what I'll do. If I get enough reviews saying you want a fanfic for them having Sicily, I will write it after I am done with this story and my other story called 'Romano's Strange Dream'(which some of you may know). On one condition: I have to get at least TEN reviews for it on this story for it to be written. If I don't get ten, no Sicily fanfic. And you can't say you want it twice(sorry, but that's the rules). Anyway, thanks for reading. That's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


	8. Chapter 8

The next late afternoon, Feliciana, Arabella and Peter had decided to stay at the first hotel they had stopped at on their first day of traveling. Peter had checked out of his hotel room and had said goodbye to the 'L.T.J. Secretary', his brother and Francine for the month. He was half hoping this would be a long trip and half hoping they would find whoever this Ludwig was soon. As they ate at the restaurant across from the hotel they were currently staying at, Peter decided this would be a good time to get to know more about Feliciana and Arabella.

"So, uh... Feliciana, when did you and Ludwig start to know each other more?" Peter asked her before taking a bite out of his gnocchi. Feliciana thought for a moment before answering.

"Well... It was about a week after the incident with those stupido(stupid) troops and I. As you probably remember, my grandfather, fratello(brother) and I owned a local café. So, we were pretty well known." Just then, Arabella excitedly interrupted her mother.

"It was called 'La Vargas Café'(The Vargas Café). It's still around. Only it's called 'La Stop and Go Diner'(The Stop and Go Diner). Mama told me about that fact when we ate there once. It was hard for her to eat there at first, but then she decided that maybe-" Feliciana gave her daughter a look that told her to stop at once from recalling the memory. Arabella, red in the face, immediately listened. Peter slightly chuckled. Finally, Feliciana cleared her throat and continued with answering Peter's question.

"Now, as I was saying, my family's café was pretty well known around Verona. So I was the waitress for one day, which didn't surprise me since I often did it..."

* * *

_"One cappuccino for you, Mr. Bartollini sir!" Feliciana handed one of her nonno's(grandfather's) favorite regular customer his usual. He beamed at Feliciana and nodded his head._

_"Grazie(thank you), Feliciana. Tell your nonno that he needs a break every once in a while. He can't live the rest of his life working." Mr. Bartollini told her. Chuckling, Feliciana shook her head._

_"You know how he is, Mr. Bartollini. He'd rather treat a German as an old friend than close his shop for a whole day." Saying the word 'German' made Feliciana's heart start fluttering. But it wasn't out of fear. Every time she looked at something golden, the blue sky or heard someone speaking German, an image of her German savior had always entered her mind. She couldn't help it. The thought of him just wouldn't escape her mind. His name was apparently Ludwig. Walking into the little tiny and adorable kitchen that her fratello and nonno were cooking in, Feliciana delivered Mr. Bartollini's message to her grandfather._

_"Nonno, Mr. Bartollini says you need a day off for a change." At this, her grandfather made a little playful sob and gasp as he dramatically pretended to be broken hearted._

_"What?! And miss seeing my dear old friend's faces? Certainly not! I would be so sad if I didn't." Lovino rolled his eyes and sighed at the overdoing of his nonno's behavior. Feliciana only giggled at it. Twenty minutes later, the café was once again empty. Feliciana was sweeping the kitchen floors as she and her family had gotten into a discussion about the most uncomfortable topic for Feliciana: Her future._

_"Feliciana, cara(Feminine word for 'dear' in Italian), why don't you start looking for a young suitable husband? Or at least try to get into a decent collage if you don't want to look right away?" Feliciana sighed as she answered her grandfather._

_"Nonno, we've been over this a million times. I don't feel ready yet to make my decision. But when I do, I'll tell you. Besides, so far all the boys here in Verona are a little too... Qual è la parola(What is the word)... Cliché." Feliciana answered with a shrug. "They kind of just make a woman fall in love with them, but kind of leave regret marrying them later in life as their love slips away and dies when they get older. I want someone unique and doesn't mind my naïve nature and will stay by my side forever; I want someone like in the books I read where the man and woman fall in love; I want someone who will love me for just being... Me." Her grandfather never took his eyes off her as she told him her wishes. Lovino, on the other hand, had just smirked and snickered at her words and looked through the little window that Feliciana had given and taken orders to her fratello and grandfather. Her grandfather cupped Feliciana's face with both of his hands and spoke to her._

_"Feliciana, I know what you mean. Your mother and nonna(grandmother) had wanted the same things. And they both got them. Your grandmother me; And you and Lovi's mother your wonderful father. I know, because of that wonderful burning passion and wish in you that you'll find that. You just have to believe it, cara." Feliciana smiled as her grandfather released her face. Her grandfather smiled in return. Just then, they both finally noticed a sound that was a cross between a growl and a snarl. Looking in the noises direction, they were surprised when they saw it was Lovino who was making the noise. "What is it, Lovino my grandson?" Immediately and angrily, Lovino answered his grandfather._

_"A dirty blooded blue-eyed of a devil German just came in, nonno." Lovino answered with a growl and angry discontented look on his face. Going to the small window to see, Feliciana and her grandfather saw that indeed a German was sitting there. Even though his back was to them when he sat down, they could all tell by his uniform that he was really officially German. Feliciana's grandfather then put her pad and pen in her hands and slightly pushed her._

_"Go and take his order, Feliciana. You know what happened last time when Lovino took a German soldier's order." Feliciana nodded quickly and went out to the German. Speaking to him, she kept her eyes on both the floor and her pad and pen._

_"Benvenuto(welcome) to 'La Vargas Café'. May I take your order, sir?" She could sense that the German tensed up and turned his head to look at her. Finally deciding to just look him straight in the eye, she nearly jumped too when she immediately recognized him. It was **him**. She could see that he had set a closed red journal and pen on the table. '**So he likes to write...**' Feliciana thought before he finally spoke to her. _

_"F-Feliciana?" Ludwig asked slightly confused and blushing a little. Biting her bottom lip, she looked behind her. Lovino and nonno weren't at the window, so she answered Ludwig._

_"What are you doing here?! My nonno and fratello hate Germans. You should've seen my fratello when he saw you, Ludwig- Wait... You remembered my name?" Feliciana asked confused feeling her face heat up in an obvious blush. Ludwig too had a confused blush on his face._

_"Y-You remembered mine?" Feliciana, embarrassed, nodded. Then, after a few more silent embarrassing moments, Feliciana sighed and put her pen on her pad. "What would you like to order?" She asked silently still red in the face. Ludwig then answered her in the same tone._

_"Um... Just a cup of coffee... Black with a little bit of French-vanilla... Please..." Feliciana wrote down his order and went into the kitchen to get it for him. '**He likes his coffee just like I do- Oh! Stop it! He's German, you're Italian... There's no way you could possibly...**' Feliciana shook her head as she poured the coffee and added the right amount of French-vanilla. His gorgeous sky-blue eyes then filled her mind as she took the cup and carefully went to give it to him. As she gave him his coffee, Ludwig thanked her and sipped it silently. Feliciana then nodded and went back into the kitchen. Closing the kitchen door behind her, she grabbed her chest with her pounding heart in it. Those gorgeous blue haunting eyes and beautiful blond hair took her breath away just thinking about him. _

_Fifteen minutes later, seeing that nonno and Lovino had gone upstairs so that what happened with Lovino last time when a German came wouldn't happen again, Feliciana decided maybe she could sit with Ludwig for a little bit. When she came out, Feliciana saw that he had been writing something in his journal. But he closed it immediately when he saw her come out. _

_"Oh, um... I'll have my check now if that's what you're out here for." Ludwig hastily told her, but she only put her hand up to tell him to stop._

_"I just thought that maybe I could... Join you for a little bit... If that's okay with you..." Feliciana said as she blushed more. The café was nearly empty except for the both of them so she didn't get any shocked or absurd looks. Thankfully, he pulled the chair next to him out so that she could sit down. Dazed, Feliciana took the seat. She had never known a German soldier that well-mannered in the café in her life. "Grazie... Uh... Can I... Ask you a question?" Ludwig looked taken aback for a moment, then he sighed and answered._

_"Um... Ja(yes or yeah), go ahead Feli- Can I call you that? Feli?" Ludwig asked her. Feliciana, confused, nodded. Nobody ever called her that anymore since they moved to Verona. Not even her own nonno or fratello. Letting it slide, she asked her question._

_"Why'd you save me from the German troops when you yourself are one of them?" Ludwig was a little silent for a minute. Then, he answered her._

_"Because I knew that even though they're my own people. It was wrong of what they did, no matter where you are or where you're from. I know that I wouldn't do that to my own women. So why do it to other country's women? It isn't worth it in the end. So, just don't do it." It left Feliciana speechless. He had done out of pure kindness and his beliefs. He was actually a good man deep down inside. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Getting up, she was about to go into the kitchen when she felt a big hand softly and gently grab hers. Turning her head, Feliciana saw that Ludwig too had a question. Leaning closer, she listened._

_"Would you like to meet me this Saturday, at Ten in the morning, at the abandoned field on that one street... Uh... Oh! Ciliegia(Cherry) Road? That's the name I was trying to remember. So, would you?" Feliciana knew she should be listening to her mind at the moment telling her '**No you idiot! Don't do it!**'. But in her heart, she was being told '**Do it. You know you won't regret it.**' So, she did the one thing she'd always been taught._

_"Si(yes) Ludwig. I will meet you there. But I have to go. Here's your check." Feliciana handed the piece of paper quickly to Ludwig. "Just leave your money on the table and I'll collect it." Feliciana then turned to go into the kitchen._

_"Is the bastard gone?" Lovino asked in vain. Feliciana nodded._

_"Si. I gave him his check. He should be gone by-" The front door's bell rang to indicate that Ludwig had just left. "Now." Feliciana finished her sentence awkwardly. Then before neither her nonno or fratello could go collect the money, Feliciana went out of the kitchen to grab it. As she did so, she noticed a little folded up piece of paper. Making sure no one saw her, she opened it to read the note._

_'Thanks for the talk. I really appreciated it. See you this Saturday.  
Ludwig'_

_He had taken his time and effort to quickly scribble a little note to her. Feeling her face blush at the sweetness of it, Feliciana went into the kitchen. Before she could even open the kitchen door, something finally dawned on her._

_'**I had just basically said yes to a date! With**** Ludwig!**' Feliciana thought. Shaking her head, she quickly put the sweet little note in her pocket so that her fratello and nonno wouldn't see it._

* * *

"So, he asked you out basically? And you said yes?" Peter asked in awe at the story. Feliciana nodded her head yes.

"Best decision I ever made in my life, too." Feliciana told him. Arabella sighed with content. Every moment about hearing her father was cherished in her heart. Even though she never met or knew him, it was still a good feeling to hear about a part of you.

"Well, I think we should all get back to the hotel. Ready, you two?" Feliciana asked as Peter reluctantly paid for the meal. Nodding their heads, Arabella and Peter followed Feliciana out of the restaurant and across the small street to the hotel.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay! So I finally wrote again. Yay~! Alright, so, I so far have only ONE review stating that you guys want a Sicily fanfiction. NINE more to go guys, then you get your Sicily fic. But remember, I need at least TEN reviews or no Sicily fanfiction. Or else, nada(no in Spanish) to the Sicily fanfiction. And remember, once you say you want one you can't request for it again. I need individual requests for this fic. And guys this is a big promise I'm giving. I'm willing to try to give a huge part of my imagination into Germany and Italy having a child to let you read! So remember, ten reviews requesting Sicily = Guaranteed happy GerIta fans. Pretty much a happy math problem.**

**Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~! **


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Peter, Feliciana and Arabella had decided to go to the same restaurant they ate at last night for breakfast. They had all ordered the *crostata and were hovering over a map of around Verona.

"Okay, so... Hey Feliciana. Are you sure that Ludwig would be still in Italy and not in his homeland in Germany?" Peter asked as the thought crossed his mind all of a sudden. But Feliciana only nodded before answering him.

"I'm very sure. You see, before we got separated, Ludwig and I made a vow to each other. It was more like a promise, but vows are basically those- But anyway. We made a vow that once we were married, we would both leave my home here in Italy and live in his homeland of Germany." Feliciana recalled. Peter stared at her in awestruck.

"You mean, you were willing to leave your country and home just to be with Ludwig? But wouldn't you have missed it all?" Peter asked Feliciana in disbelief. But Feliciana just smiled.

"You're assolutamente corretto, signore(absolutely correct, sir). Of course, seeing that I've lived here my whole life, of course I would've missed it here in Italy. But I don't exactly have too many happy memories here. Raising Arabella, my nonno and fratello and my time with Ludwig were the only happy things that I saw here in Italy." Peter and Arabella just listened Feliciana with open ears. She then continued. "Of course, my nonno and fratello made that opinion more correct by separating me from Ludwig... But still, Ludwig and Arabella were the only things that made me stay here in Italy afterwards."

"Oh... Are there any clues as to what he liked about Verona that could narrow us down to know where he is?" Peter asked. Feliciana thought for a minute before answering Peter.

"Well... He always did like small villages or towns and had always talked about how he would one day live on a nice farm with a really nice house..." Feliciana answered. Peter then got an idea.

"Well, we can check all the farms or small towns and villages by looking them up in the census or whatever Italy has." Arabella then spoke up.

"We keep records in the library." The light bulb in Peter's head turned on when Arabella told him the bit of information.

"Lets go then." Peter said as stood up and paid for the meal.

...

"Alright. We've got about six different people apparently named 'Ludwig Beilshmidt' here in Verona... Geeze... Was it _that_ common after the war?" Peter asked in awe. Feliciana just shrugged. They had just checked out of their hotel and were now looking at the map with six different red dots on them in different scattered areas.

"Well... There were a lot of Germans in Italy back during World War Two... So I guess some of them decided to stay and live here." Feliciana sighed. But Arabella just smiled.

"Look on the bright side, mama. We're now closer than ever before to finding him. So much closer..." Arabella looked at the six dots in the six different areas they were scattered about on. Feliciana agreed with her daughter silently. It had been so long, nearly twenty years, and she was finally going to find him. It seemed so close and exciting, yet so far and scary. Peter noticed the solemn look on Feliciana's face and asked her a question.

"What's wrong, Feliciana? Are you okay?" Peter asked. Arabella too suddenly felt concern for her mother.

"Mama? Mama, do you not feel well?" Feliciana then shook her head at both of them.

"No... I'm fine. Grazie for asking though. It's just that..." Feliciana sighed looking at the map. "It's just that it's been so long... I'm actually excited and worried. What if he forgot about me? What if he doesn't want me after all these years if he remembers me? What if he doesn't love me anymore like the way I still love him? It's a series of what- if's and I hate it. I know it's something to not worry about. But I can't help it... Nobody can." Arabella put her hand on her mother's shoulder in comfort.

"It's okay... It's better to find out the answers to those questions then to just sit and worry about the answers themselves, mama." Feliciana looked at her daughter and smiled.

"You're right, Arabella. Alright... C'mon you two." Feliciana grabbed the map and headed out to the car. "We've got a lot of travelling to do around Verona." Arabella and Peter grinned and went to the car just like Feliciana. They really were finally going to find Ludwig. Grabbing his journal, Peter decided it must be a good time to finally start writing.

* * *

**Author's note: Yay~! I wrote again... But I don't think I will for a while. You see, a tradgedy just happened at school so I think it's best if I just don't update so that I can help others at school from the tradgedy. I'm not giving details to it, not even in PM if you're going to ask me about it. All I can say is that, for the most detalis that you want, a student just died at my school. So Thank you for your support if you give it. I appreciate it. So that's why I don't think I'll be able to update for a while. *****By the way, crostata is an Italian breakfast pastry. Just to let you know.**

**But anyway, I still need EIGHT more reviews to get you your Sicily fanfic. 'Kay? So get to requesting(It'll make me feel better). Well, that's all. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy. Ciao~!**


	10. Chapter 10

The three of them were on the road finally to their first stop. Peter was so excited to finally get to start the journey. It was a great way to see and do more in Italy. Feliciana fidgeted enough to the point where Peter had to drive the car. But, to everyone's relief, he was a pretty good driver.

"So... We should be coming up on our first stop, Feliciana and Arabella. Excited you two?" Peter asked them, trying to strike up a conversation since nobody was talking yet. Feliciana was looking out her window nervously. Arabella was the only one who answered Peter.

"Si(yes in both Spanish and Italian). Very much so, Peter. Mama, aren't you excited?" Arabella asked her nervous mother. Feliciana snapped out of the small trance she had been in from looking out the window to the gorgeous mountain and garden views and shook her head yes.

"S-Si... I am. It's just that... I'm still worried, Arabella. We're probably literally this close," Feliciana brought her index finger and thumb close to each other to where they were almost touching, "To finally seeing your father. I'm just scared that he's not the same man I knew years ago. But, like I said in the restaurant a couple hours ago, it's a series of what-if's and nobody can help it." Arabella put her hand on her mother's shoulder in comfort.

"And like I said a couple hours ago, it's better to find out those answers than to just wonder about them." Feliciana thought for a moment about what her daughter said. She finally came to a conclusion and smiled sadly.

"You're right... What am I worried about. The worst that can happen is him forgetting about me and that I was going to have you." Feliciana told her daughter. Arabella smiled at her mother. Peter smiled sadly. It was a wonder of how families loved each other. But it also made Peter a little jealous and sad. He immediately wished that Arthur and his own parents had-

"We're here!" Arabella interrupted Peter's thoughts and made him come back to reality as he pulled up into the driveway of a little white farm house. Getting out of the car, all three of them walked up to the house. Some of the white paint was chipped and a lot of the spots on the porch needed repainted and remodeled. But all in all it was a pretty nice house. As they walked up the steps of the porch, Peter could see Feliciana nervously bite her bottom lip. Arabella seemed to notice too since she gently grabbed her mother's hand in hers. "It's going to be okay, mama..." Arabella told her mother silently in a whisper only loud enough for both Feliciana and Peter to hear it. Feliciana only nodded worried-some.

Knocking on the door lightly, Peter stepped a few steps back so that the door wouldn't hit him when it opened. A few moments passed with nothing happening. This time, Arabella was the one who knocked again. A few more moments of nothing had happened again. Getting irritated, Peter walked up to the door.

"What in the world...?" Peter knocked on the door loudly one more time. Finally, a few seconds later after Peter got out of the door's way, a man had finally opened it. He was around Feliciana's age and was definitely German. His tussled blond hair had a few gray streaks in it from growing old and had ice blue eyes.

"Can I help you three?" His heavily accented rough voice made him officially German.

"Yes, is your name 'Ludwig Beilshmidt'?" Peter asked him. The man just nodded at the question after a look of confusion.

"Ja. My name's Ludwig Beilshmidt. Is there something that you need?" Peter gestured to Feliciana before answering.

"She's looking for someone with that name. Do you know her by any chance? Maybe mostly during World War Two?" Peter asked him. The man looked at Feliciana for a moment. Feliciana then shook her head.

"N-No... It's not him..." Feliciana said silently as she hung her head to look down. The guy, a little confused but sympathetic, just nodded.

"I'm sorry to say but I'm afraid I agree with her. I don't know her, so sorry. But I hope you find who you're looking for. Um... Have a nice day." The man then went into the house as the three of them silently bid him farewell and a thank you and left. Getting into the car, Peter and Arabella looked at Feliciana as she got into the front passenger seat. She had a grim expression on her face; but the expression also was filled with hope. Touching her arm as Peter X-ed out the dot that represented the place they were at as he got in the back, Arabella comforted her mother when she buckled her seatbelt in the driver's seat.

"Don't worry. That just means we're getting closer to him. Okay, mama?" Arabella asked Feliciana. Feliciana looked up at her daughter for a moment before she smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Ve... You're right. Let's go..." After everyone buckled their seatbelts, Arabella drove the car away to the next place.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey, I'm still alive yes... So yeah. I'm going to move on, feel better and try to update again. I know, I know. I should have done it a while ago but here you go. And yeah I decided that after this, requests or not, to write the Sicily fanfic. I'm not getting any requests for it but that won't stop me. You see, the idea won't go away so yeah... I need to get it out of my head. So yeah, you guys are going to get a Sicily story soon. Yay~! After all, two is enough right? And I now have a Deviantart account... And I drew Sicily... And to me it's the most horrible thing... Here's a link to my profile: **

**Yes, my Deviant is the same as my Fanfic name. So that's an easy way to find me, okay? Well that's all. Remember folks: review, favorite and enjoy! Ciao~!**


End file.
